All Hallows' Eve
by Justbychance
Summary: Once a year they meet, it was a pact they made ten years ago, when Vivian moved her daughter, because of the home invasion, & her cheating husband. Unaware of Tate's true nature, only that he is a ghost trapped within the murder house,Violet keeps her promise returning to be with him at the ocean's shore. A lovers promise, an unrealistic wish, a disastrous end. One shot.


I own nothing to do with AHS, and I'm aware that I am screwing with the timeline here, but I'm hoping I'll be forgiven :) Happy Halloween!

**All Hallows' Eve**

Walking by boarded up windows, and judgmental spirits, he stopped before an antique full length mirror gazing over his young face, and teenage body.

"Every year she becomes more beautiful, a woman, farther away from the girl who walked into this house that fateful day. I wonder if it bothers her that I'll never change."

Raising an eyebrow catching his reflection in the mirror, Patrick scoffed slapping his hands on Tate's shoulders, "You, my boy have nothing to worry about, younger is _always_ better, in any situation, especially this one, there's a reason she keeps coming back, and it ain't your charming personality."

Glaring at Patrick and his vulgar assumption, Chad smiled as he stood by ready with the lint brush, "The reason is love, I think it's romantic that she never misses a year, it's obvious that she has very deep feelings for you. I wouldn't give it a second thought."

Hayden rolled her eyes at the pathetic scene before her. "Do you really believe she's going to keep this up much longer? Listen baby face Bates, at some point she going to grow tired of messing around with a seventeen year old psycho, who spends an eternity waiting for one day a year to worship at the feet of his long lost love."

Staring blankly at his reflection, he fixed his shaggy blonde hair, after pulling the new black sweater that Moira had so kindly bought him that morning over his head.

"What has it been, close to a decade now? I bet she lost interest years ago, she just doesn't know how to tell you that you've outlived your purpose… literally I mean, hey isn't she married or something?"

"Give it a rest Hayden, come to think of it, aren't you late for _serial killer night_ at the local bar? Aren't you just itching' to lay and slay every poor sap that gives you a second look, tell me, is it still true that poor old Ben still won't give you the time of day?"

Glaring back at Chad raising her middle finger in the air, Hayden grabbed her jacket and fled down the basement brooding.

The house was a buzz with spirits, getting ready, talking about their plans, even after the ten years since Violet had left, nothing much had changed.

Except for the ultra modern decor that was left behind by the last family all those years ago, everyone agreed it was vile, put together in horribly bad taste, especially Chad, who along with Nora complained about it almost on a daily basis.

This time the murder/suicide investigation led by the local police was so grotesque, and disturbing that even the relatives of the deceased neglected to retrieve their loved one's furniture and belongings.

Rage is a funny thing, sometimes it comes up gradually, unexpectedly, like a postal worker snapping at work one day after years of abuse, taking out all their fellow employees and bosses.

But usually, as in Tate's case, everyone in the Murder house knew it was coming, like a violent storm off on the horizon blooming with dark foreboding clouds, the trapped residents of the Murder house prepared for a blood bath.

Everyone knew the that there would be a price to pay for his heart wrenching loss, it made no difference whether blame was justified, his pain needed to be sated, and the Johnson family were ripe for the picking.

A cheating, neglectful mother, an abusive, alcoholic father, it was almost poetic how Tate left her swinging from the chandelier, with the gun under her feet, as father knows best was found shot in the back making a run for the door.

They all agreed that it was a blessing that all four children made it to safety without harm, before the carnage had begun, thanks to the help of a female neighbor that ironically once lived in the house.

In her statement she had heard shouting coming from the residence, thinking that it was just a lovers quarrel, she took the children in until things cooled off, completely unaware of the insidious nightmare that was to come.

The only thing police couldn't figure out was the missing limbs, and organs, not to mention the words of Byron written in blood along the walls ascending the staircase.

_**She walks in beauty, like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes;**_

It had been ten long years since she had left, a decade gone by since her mother had taken the apartment in the Valley, separating from Ben, to make an effort to move on.

Too bad for Vivian some problems are impossible to move on from, especially when you have the anti-christ growing inside you.

The inhabitants of the house had heard of the tragedy from Ben, who had no choice but to stay, not only to sell the home that destroyed his life, but to try and continue on with his practice to afford a mortgage and a family that was no longer with him.

Within a few months, the monstrous twin consumed the innocent human child, and ultimately left Vivian to die on the operating table.

Drowning in guilt and inconsolable grief, Ben shot himself in the house, in the bed that they shared, forever sealing his fate.

The baby, strong, healthy, and full of life, did however survive.

Constance was all too eager to tell the tale of how her beautiful baby, as she referred to it, was adopted by some young, yuppie couple that lived up in Beverly Hills.

A few years later, Constance herself, had passed by a weakened heart caused by a condition she was evidently unaware of.

Ironically she expired on Halloween night, but unfortunately her body wasn't discovered for weeks until the stench eventually drifted into the street.

But those days were long ago, though not nearly forgotten, especially by a boy, a very heart broken bitter boy.

As darkness fell over the neighborhood, he watched as children dressed as little monsters, and fairy princesses, walk the streets happily hand in hand with their parents.

He knew his time was short, but he had to be sure, there could be no mistakes, no regrettable accidents.

Wet colored leaves littered the grass, lifting and swirling beneath the weight of the twisting cool wind that blew across the streets as he made his way to their special place.

He looked down at the holes in his jeans, and his worn sneakers as he passed by houses strewn with toilet paper in trees and carved glowing pumpkins.

He could hardly contain his excitement at seeing her again, instead of becoming easier as the years went on the pain only grew with intensity.

Saying their goodbyes as dawn approached was devastating, each time worse than the last.

Finally arriving at the only place that he ever found any peace, he closed his eyes listening to the ocean waves breaking onto the shore over and over again.

Making his way to the vacant stretch of beach, that he returned to year after year, he unraveled a plaid blanket across the soft sand, after building a bonfire, he sat down breathing in the salty fresh air.

Time was moving too fast, as the bright moon shone down upon his mop of blonde curls, making the tears in his eyes glisten beneath the glow of the stars above.

She was late, an issue that at one time he believed to be a coincidence, now suddenly seemed suspicious.

Sighing, his breath shaky, his body trembling, he pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling the depth of the emptiness that would forever grow inside him, leaving him hollow and alone.

There was only a few hours left before he would be forced to return with the others, locked in a tomb of regrets and torment, forced to be frozen in time, in an eternity of sadness and pain.

It was then that he accepted his fate, that he would have to wait another long year, each day, every minute down to the second waiting, waiting for her.

Standing, he stared out into the black relentless moving sea, wishing he could just walk out into an abyss of darkness letting its icy water swallow him, pulling him down, far away from all his memories and the voices that tormented his every waking moment.

Shoving his hands in his front pockets, he whispered her name out into the nothingness that surrounded him, imagining that wherever she was, somehow, she would know that he had been there.

"Tate."

Breathless, his eyes slid shut, hoping that this was real, that this wasn't his devious, demented mind fucking with him again.

Turning slowly, he gazed up at her as she stood high on the steps leading to the beach below.

She was beautiful, no longer a teenage girl, but a woman, a woman who had somehow managed to survive hell to go on and live a normal life.

Unable to move, as he gazed upon her, raising out his hand, pleading for her to join him, down on their special spot, their own slice of heaven.

Carefully she went to him, her shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair lifting like a luminous halo around her, lighting up her face like an angel.

He took her in, mesmerized by every move, every glint in her hazel eyes, even the curve of her lips as she granted him an exhilarating smile.

Dressed in a flowing pale pink skirt, white tights, and oversized cable knit grey sweater, she stood for several seconds staring at him, letting her gaze fall over him, still amazed how after all this time, all these years, nothing had changed.

Taking one step at a time towards each other until they were mere inches apart, she stared up at him, raising her fingers to brush his curls away from his eyes.

It was then that he saw it sparkling in the moonlight, large and round, shining brilliantly on her ring finger.

Immediately her eyes followed his, causing her to lower her hand as he spoke quietly, his voice pained and low.

"I thought we agreed, that just this one night, there would be no - "

Nodding as guilt washed over her, she sighed resting her hands on her hips, averting her gaze to the vast ocean in front of them.

"We did, I-I mean, I did. I just… I guess I forgot to take it off. Danny and I, we were so busy, so much is going on with the remodeling, the house is a mess, and on top of everything we made a big decision - "

Tate held up his hand slowly, his black, intense eyes lowered trying to hide the agony of hearing her husband's name out loud.

It was a rule, one of the few, they agreed upon when making the decision to meet on this one night, this one very special night each year, that was just for them.

While it was true that ten years ago, Vivian had packed up their bags without Violet's knowledge, leasing that horrible apartment, she had made a promise to her mother never to return.

But it wasn't her last visit to the Murder house, she needed to say goodbye, needed to kiss him one more time, to tell him how much she loved him, and how there would never be another person who would ever touch her as deeply, in every way.

Standing just inside the edge of the property, she knew that if Ben spotted her she would be thrown into his car and brought back to the the apartment, but it was a chance she was willing to take, even if it might damage the poor health of her mother that was barely hanging on.

She remembered Vivian's threat, '_So help me God Violet if you go back to that house, not only will you never set eyes on your father again, but I will make it my personal mission to make your life as miserable as possible.'_

It wasn't easy, Vivian spent every waking moment watching her, until that day, that very special day.

It was all planned, Violet cut class, while Ben was seeing a patient inside the house. They had very little time, due to the alert the school was put on to inform either parent of any tardiness or absences.

Violet knew nothing of the rape, or why those kids were after him that night at the beach, only that he was a ghost trapped in that house, and that he loved her, and she loved him.

'_**Violet, promise me, no matter what happens, no matter where your life brings you, we will keep this pact. Every year, on Halloween we will meet by the ocean, at our spot, promise me Vi, '**_

After the death of her mother, Violet's life spun out of control, she wanted nothing more than to run back to that house, back to him.

Then the unthinkable happened, her father's suicide made it impossible for her to return to that place again, from there she took off to her Aunt's in Florida.

After many nights of suicidal thoughts, and a string of endless hopeless days, she eventually, with her Aunt's support, reluctantly applied, and was accepted to UCLA.

It took a year of hard partying, and wandering basically lost in a deep depression before a kind professor helped turn her life around.

She became an architect, designing, creating beautiful places that in her mind she would share with him, but losing herself in her imagination helped her, gave her a purpose.

A way of forgetting, soon she had a close circle of friends, and a boyfriend that she had met at her firm, his name was Daniel, and he was the complete opposite of Tate.

Daniel grew up in a happy home, with a big family who quickly took in Violet as one of their own, he was laid back, with a good heart who was completely devoted to her.

Through it all Violet never missed a Halloween with Tate, like clockwork, she would appear, speaking little of her life. It was something she just couldn't let go, a first love that would hold her heart forever in his hands.

For one night she was his, they would reminisce, she would sometimes talk about what was happening in her life, vaguely speaking of a funny professor, or later of a home that she was designing that was particularly interesting to her, but mostly they made love to the lulling sounds of the ocean before laying quietly in each other's arms, until it was time to go.

Eventually she confessed about her marriage, it wasn't a complete surprise, time was moving on, she was in her late twenties, but denial is a powerful emotion, and in Tate's mind they were everything, no one, not even a husband could come between what they had.

Deep in his heart he knew that the inevitable was coming, that one night she would come to him to tell him that it was over, that something in her life had changed, but to dwell on that was torture, so he went on pretending that at least for one night of the year, one very special night he was her Tate, and she was his Violet.

Only tonight she was breaking the rules, speaking of him, of their life together, forgetting to take off her ring, it was all too much for him to take

"Please, it's hard enough to know you're married, that you have this whole other life … that another man gets to … _be_ with you… I just can't - "

Nodding sympathetically she removed the ring, shoving it in the small purse that hung over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's sit, the moon is so beautiful… it's such a lovely night Tate."

Taking her hand he helped her to the blanket as they sat together in silence just enjoying being together.

It wasn't long before memories of a time when the world was just the two of them together began to flourish, coming alive as if not a day had passed.

Sighing softly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, she knew that it wasn't fair to him, that she needed to tell him.

"Tate, we need to talk - "

Shaking his head, he grinned wide showing those dimples that melted her heart as he leaned in to whisper to her ear.

"No talking, at least not yet. The night is slipping away and I don't want to waste on more second."

Staring into the precious life that shone in her eyes, the happiness that she held just for him, her devotion in keeping her promise after all these years, he felt once again lifted from the darkness that consumed him, she was all that was good, all that was beautiful in this world, all that he loved.

And for right now, in this moment it was enough.

Leaning closer he took his time, gently brushing his mouth along hers as his hand smoothed along her jaw burying his fingers inside her soft hair.

Parting her lips he breathed her in, before tasting her once again.

With just a kiss he felt her body shiver with anticipation just as it had that very first time.

As the raging fire burned beside them keeping them warm, he raised her sweater over her head, feeling the flutter of a thousand butterflies swirling in his stomach.

His intentions of make this night romantic, to make love to her slow, lasting throughout the night was both hindered by the soon approaching dawn, and the powerful need surging through him to take what he had been living for every second since the last time he was with her.

Easing her down upon the blanket he started off slow, removing her bra with gentle hands, but his mouth soon grew hungry as the flames from the fire shimmered off her pale skin in such an erotic way it was impossible to hold back.

Curling his tongue around her taut rosy nipple she arched her back letting out a breathy moan, a sound that was meant just for him, that only he could evoke from her.

Skimming his mouth along her heated skin teasing, with each flick of his tongue she couldn't help herself as she reached beneath her short flowing shirt to try and hastily remove her tights, before feeling him batting her hand away.

Hovering over her body, he nipped at her ear wickedly, rasping to her as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, feeling the tips of his fingers slide between her thighs.

"You are all mine, forever and always, you hear me my sweet Violet?"

Gasping as he tore her tights from her now shapely hips, he brushed his parted lips over every inch of her.

A shaky 'yes' escaped her mouth feeling the curve of his lips raise up into a shameless grin as he grazed his fingertips ghosting over her breasts as he dove inside her relishing the heavenly essence that was unique to her, because as he always knew, there could be no other, never, not for an eternity.

Unable to handle the insane pleasure of every punishing flick of his tongue, Violet rose gripping his mop of curls hard, as she leaned back on her palms sinking into the soft sand beneath the blanket.

He was merciless as always, bringing her right to the edge, leaving her begging before easing back, to begin his assault once again.

She was sure she was hurting him by the brutal tugs on his scalp, but the pain only drove him to go further, burying his tongue inside, dragging it slowly against that sweet spot that only he could find.

He never tired of how wet she always was for him, how quickly she would succum to him again and again until she was left begging for him to come inside..

She was a strong woman, no doubt about that, but over the years she had lost the dark bitterness, the sharp tongue that cursed the world, and everyone in it.

Still the opinionated, independent wild child, she was different now, comfortable in her world, more fitting to her name, a delicate sweet, even light happy girl.

She would always start off with soft, quiet little moans, but in the end, it was only Tate that could always bring out the fire in her, her true nature, the part of her that was attracted to the darkness.

Lifting her bottom with both hands, her thighs wrapped with urgency around his neck, he feasted upon her, leaving her to whisper her request in a quivering breathless plea.

"Please, now… "

Lifting his mouth from her, he glared upwards, catching her slitted glazed over eyes, smiling wickedly running his tongue over his lips he demanded more.

"You'll have to speak a little louder my love, try again, tell me what you want."

Panting, glistening under the glow of the fire, she let her head fall back, summoning the strength to wait as he continued to grin defiantly.

"Say my name, tell me… **tell**… **me**… what … you ….need my sweet, sweet Violet."

Wrapping his lips around her clit he dragged his tongue sharply upwards leaving her screams to echo out into the endless sea.

"Tate, please… fuck me, fuck me now."

Growling he crawled up her slick body, lifting her up holding her tight as he lowered her down upon him, capturing her mouth swallowing her cries as her wet tresses clung to her flushed cheeks.

Riding him hard she gasped as he flipped her over to take her from behind once again pulling her up against his chest.

Sex had always ended up in the end, wild between them, animalistic, sometimes even rough, but this time, was different.

_She_ was different, shivering she let her head fall back against his shoulder as he continued to thrust upwards, one hand teasing her clit, while the other her pulling at her nipple as she bounced up and down flush against his chest almost needing to be as close as possible.

Stopping him, she laid down on her back and reached out for him, "Come here, I want to look at you, I need to look into your eyes."

Brushing her wild damp hair from her face, he smiled sweetly, innocently as he settled between her thighs.

"Kiss me Tate."

Setting the pace she rocked with him slowly, wanting to memorize every line of his face, the deep dark color of his intense eyes, the boyish curve of his lips as he mouthed the words 'I love you.'

Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered the words back, enunciating each word as if she was saying it for the last time.

"I love you, Tate."

Gasping feeling himself at last letting go, he pressed his forehead to hers, his lips shaking, his entire body one with hers.

For a few precious moments it had all drifted away like the tide, the dead, his hideous past, the reality that she was but a slip of time that he had to make last for another year.

It was then that he could feel the pull, the house calling him back, the chains slipping back around he ankles tethering him to place of which he could never escape.

Covering his cheek with her hand tenderly she nodded with understanding. "It's time."

A deep sadness seemed to fall over him as he dressed, putting out the fire and shaking out the blanket only to bring it to his face to take in the moment they had shared.

"Let me walk you to your car."

Nodding she took his hand as they made the short journey to where she was parked.

It was then that he could see it in her eyes, a secret, something she was hesitant to disclose, but needed to, as if it was lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Pulling her in close, he leaned against her car, he kissed her forehead, fighting back the pain of having to let her go for yet another year.

He then felt her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back a little so he would pay attention to her.

"Tate, I know this is hard… fuck, I don't know how to do this … " Taking a deep breath she looked directly into his eyes. " I won't be able to … _do this_, anymore."

Shaking his head, as if he didn't understand the words she was saying he leaned in to kiss her.

With slight force she pushed him back, pleading him to hear her.

"Daniel and I, we decided to try to have a baby. I know this is hard, but I can't have a family, and continue with you, it's just too hard, and it's not fair … to any of us. Especially to you."

Tilting his head to the side, he cradled her face in his hands, as she smiled up at him, relieved that he was taking this so well.

"I'll never forget you Tate, you know you'll always be my first love. What we share, I will never have with another, but I have to move on."

Sliding his hands around her neck he tenderly kissed her cheek, as his black eyes drifted shut.

His whispered velvet words wrapped around her in an effort to comfort her during her last moments as she struggled to breathe.

"You'll always be my only love Violet. You're all I have, and in time you'll remember that you feel the same. That we were meant to be together, always and forever."

**Murder House**

Hearing faint voices around her she grasped onto the edge of the gaudy white couch as he wrapped his arm securely around her.

"Tate? Tate, what's happening, where am I ?"

Letting her tears flow free, he kissed the top of her head, in an attempt to ease her endless pain.

"It's alright Nora, you're home. It's just the furniture that's changed, you're confused again. We're **all** home now."

Relaxing against his chest she patted his hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it tenderly.

"Oh, I see now, thank you my sweet boy, thank you."

Tate smiled as a wave of satisfaction swept over him, with Nora by his side, his brother waiting for him to play up in the attic, and the others, that would always be there, where they belonged, he was finally at peace, the only peace he had ever known.

It would take time for her to accept what had to be done, the choice he was forced to make.

This he understood, he would be patient, kind, for however long it took for her to realize that she was where she was always meant to be, in the light, with him.

Curled beneath warm covers Violet finally woke, her hazel eyes fluttering open, she shot up in her old bed as the world came crashing down around her.

Running her fingers over the deep purple marks around her throat, her hands began to shake as they slid down to her stilled heart.

Hearing a maniacal chuckle from the doorway, Hayden shook her head glaring amusingly at the girl staring back at her in shock.

"You didn't _really_ think he would actually just let you go Violet, he loves you, and now, he can love you _forever._"

_**~ the end ~**_


End file.
